


PRIME - a chloebrina smut

by baizen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, calling all my lesbians with self-acceptance issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: "Chloé é uma chapada excitada, e graças aos céus, Sabrina também é."
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Kudos: 6





	PRIME - a chloebrina smut

**Author's Note:**

> Então... eu criei esse monstro. Ainda não tenho noção de como a ideia me surgiu, eu só precisava de um pouco de Chloebrina na minha vida.   
Como já avisado nas tags e na sinopse: uso recreativo de maconha. E sexo. Não tem plot nenhum, mas tá muito gostoso.  
Obrigada a Fê, que é #1 em afagar o meu ego e a Cheli, que me mamou pra caralho depois que leu um pedaço disso. Amo vocês.
> 
> Divirtam-se,   
Duda.

** _optical illusion, sexual confusion in the best way_ **

[ ** _allie x - prime_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6cAmmW37tXpfUtbhJcEnTv?si=po4_YJbgTsaiEFaxoU-Sjg)

* * *

Chloé sempre havia sido mimada. Aos 19 anos, pronta para se lançar uma empresária de cosméticos ─ assim como a Rihanna ─, a filha do prefeito comemora suas pequenas vitórias como a super estrela que ela é: fumando. Bourgeois não sabe dizer quando seu vício em maconha e Sabrina começaram. Em uma das primeiras viagens juntas, Raincomprix havia tocado Chloé por um segundo a mais do que o usual e quando notou, já estava com ela sentada entre as pernas da menor, e por Deus, ruivas eram mesmo sedentas.

Elas já haviam criado uma rotina. O  _ dealer _ deixa a entrega com o mordomo pessoal da princesinha parisiense toda quarta-feira, que chega já enrolado em seda amarela com gosto de manga. A loura acende o primeiro cigarro, se deliciando em frutas frescas e sentindo o calor inerte entre suas pernas. Chloé é uma chapada excitada, e graças aos céus, Sabrina também é. A ruiva chega da faculdade às quatro da tarde, os olhos cansados e o corpo tenso. Chloé não a beija desse jeito e Sabrina não se incomoda. Elas conhecem seu ritmo. A menor se despe, indo em direção ao espaçoso banheiro da suíte. As torneiras da banheira fazem com que ela se encha rapidamente, enquanto Chloé dissolve essências e sais de banho pela água cristalina. 

Você pode sempre contar com Chloé Bourgeois para construir uma atmosfera. Sabrina nota o leve barulho do isqueiro e de relance nota a loira acendendo uma de suas velas aromatizadas favoritas. Ao limpar do rosto o que sobrara da maquiagem diária, ela consegue ver a amiga (com benefícios,  _ muitos _ benefícios) dedilhando o celular e as luzes do cômodo se escurecendo lentamente. Chloé pode até ser boa, mas não quer dizer que ela seja sutil.

Diferente da loira que se encontrava envolta em seu robe dourado, Sabrina está vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã que não combinam. Bourgeois acostumou-se a não torcer o nariz, sabia que os dias da ruiva se tornavam cada dia mais complicados; Chloé podia não entender o sofrimento do proletariado, mas isso não significa que ela não se importa. 

Principalmente quando o proletariado vem com dedos longos e habilidosos como os da ruiva.

Sem cerimônia, a loira deixa o delicado robe ir ao chão, formando uma poça em torno de seus pés, sua figura nua delicadamente se posicionando na banheira, inalando o delicado cheiro dos óleos naturais. Sabrina desfaz o fecho do sutiã, a calcinha caindo tão rápido quanto. Além do calor relaxante de um banho, ela anseia pelo alívio que só o cigarro aceso na mão bem cuidada de Chloé pode lhe oferecer. E no meio de tudo isso há uma Chloé Bourgeois, excitada e sem filtro.

Sabrina a ama.

Assim que o cigarro toca os lábios da ruiva, Chloé suspirou aliviada. Agora elas podem finalmente começar. A garota mantém os dedos entre o cigarro quanto Raincomprix inspira a fumaça grossa e adocicada. Chloé sempre exige para que seja de uma espécie doce, um deleite para Sabrina. Algumas tragadas alteradas entre elas e Sabrina pode finalmente sentir o alívio em seus músculos doentes. Os orbes azuis de Chloé a encaram, ansiosos. Sabrina traga novamente, expelindo a fumaça para entre os lábios finos da garota. Chloé expira logo em seguida, tomando o cigarro dos dedos compridos da ruiva, apagando-o com a ponta do dedo molhado.

Agora, nenhuma delas está sóbria.

Chloé subitamente captura os lábios rosados da garota em desespero. Sabrina é complacente, posicionando a mão direita com delicadeza sobre o rosto da loira, deixando-a tomar controle do beijo. É sempre assim com ela. Chloé ainda é inimiga da delicadeza quando se trata de Sabrina e honestamente, está mais do que de acordo. 

É uma questão de tempo até que Chloé esteja sentada no colo de Rancomprix, as longas unhas correndo sem dó pelas costas da mesma. Sabrina morde o lábio inferior da parceira com força, um equivalente da pressão que a loira aplica em suas costas. Chloé geme por entre seus lábios, mãos ociosas se acalmando, diferente das da ruiva, que apenas começaram.

Sabrina é a primeira a se levantar da banheira já gelada, enrolando-se por pouquíssimo tempo nas toalhas felpudas e macias do Le Grand Hotel Paris, com Chloé em seu encalço, o corpo molhado e torneado todo a mostra para a total apreciação da menor. 

Não pense que com a atração sexual entre elas, Chloé deixou de ser mimada. Não. Momentos como esse, Sabrina cobrindo-a com uma toalha seca, espalhando beijando cada superfície do corpo bronzeado da loira em seu alcance são as maiores provas de adoração que Chloé poderia pedir. Abocanhando o pescoço, Sabrina deixa no meio dele um roxo visceral. O grunhido que sai do fundo da garganta da mais alta é o suficiente para fazer a ruiva a distrair com outros pontos de tensão, mordendo o mamilo sensível da loira com vontade.

━ Eu acho que devíamos ir para a cama, Chlo. ─ A menor murmura contra o ouvido da loira, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha gentilmente, recebendo uma série de acenos concordantes.

Chloé prontamente toma sua posição no centro da cama, o corpo espalhado pela superfície de seda branca dos lençóis como um convite. Sabrina sorri boba, a visão já tão conhecida ainda não deixando de impressioná-la. Ela se assemelhava a perfeição, e havia plena consciência disso. Cada caloria contada, cada gota de suor suada no estúdio de pilates. Para Sabrina, além de um corpo majestoso, ela era uma língua afiada e uma atitude apenas dela.

A menor se empoleira no centro da cama, seu corpo cobrindo o da loura. Sabrina conhece cada milímetro daquela pele, seus pontos sensíveis, o que a faz chorar em prazer, o que a faz desconfortável. Ela começa tocando os lábios finos da mais alta, que mantém seus olhos fixos nos de Sabrina. O azul dos céus encontra o dos oceanos. Elas são uma tempestade. 

━ Eu quero que você se toque, princesa. ─ A ruiva diz, traçando o polegar sobre os lábios da loira, que sorri, passando a ponta da língua no dedo da menor. Sabrina se inclina para beijá-la, lenta e preguiçosamente. O formigamento quente da droga já circulando em seu sangue, cada movimento se tornando mais lânguido, mas calculado. O arrepio que corre o corpo da loira é involuntário, seu sexo já encharcado, ela pode sentir. 

A ruiva corre os dedos delicadamente pela extensão do torso bronzeado de Bourgeois, enquanto os dedos da loira descem em direção aos seus mamilos rosados. Chloé tem seios naturalmente perfeitos: redondos, altos e com belos mamilos rosados. Em uma dessas, alguns meses atrás, tragando outro cigarro depois de seu clímax, ela consideraram furar o mamilo da loira, mas automaticamente descartando a ideia. Sabrina gostava deles assim, lisos e perfeitos entre seus dedos. Ela pode ver a maior os beliscando, um suspiro baixo saindo de sua boca. Sabrina continua com suas carícias, agora na parte interna das coxas de Chloé, um espaço tão sensível da parceira. Ela planta pequenos beijos por entre elas, alternando entre eles e leves mordidas. Chloé sibila algo ininteligível o dedo indicador indo direto ao seu clitóris. 

Sabrina para subitamente, apreciando a visão. Chloé Bourgeois, linda e nua, mão entre suas pernas, o rosto contorcido em uma careta, muitas sensações, mas nunca o suficiente.

━ Linda, linda linda. ─ A ruiva clama por debaixo de sua respiração, Chloé trabalhando vigorosamente seus dígitos em seu clitóris. Os ruídos abafados, o arfar suave de quando seu ritmo se tornava errático, a pele bronzeada tornando-se cada vez mais avermelhada, os músculos da coxa fina começando a tremular com o gradual aumento de velocidade durante a fricção… 

Sabrina gentilmente tirou a mão de Chloé de seu sexo, o que gerou um choramingo pela súbita falta de contato. Ela podia ver o pulsar dos lábios rosados, sedentos por mais, implorando para que Sabrina o saboreasse, podia notar no olhar suplicante da loira.

━ Vamos Chlo, me diz o que você quer. ─ Sabrina murmura, a voz banhada em luxúria, os olhos azuis ainda queimando contra a pele da Bourgeois.

━  _ Ngh _ . Não me faça implorar,  _ baby. _ ─ A voz trêmula da loira resmunga, a feição se fechando ainda mais em irritação. Dane-se, Chloé era apressada quando se trata de seu prazer, ela o quer e o quer  _ agora _ .

━ Eu não quero pedir outra vez, Chloé. ─ Sabrina segura os dois pulsos contra o torso da loira, voltando a traçar mordidas sobre a coxa da garota, dessa vez com uma certa lascividade que faz a mesma gritar em prazer. Ela a conhece tão bem, como a palma de sua própria mão. Ela passa a língua por seus lábios, um sorriso convencido escorrendo por eles, prontamente posicionando as longas pernas de Chloe por sobre seus ombros, fazendo com que a loira, em seu torpor extasiado arregalasse os orbes azuis. A ruiva a posicionou confortavelmente, puxando um dos travesseiros avulsos para debaixo dos quadris da loira. Antes mesmo que Sabrina pudesse encostar em Chloé, a loira suspirou pesado, o calor da respiração da ruiva entre suas pernas já o suficiente para que sua excitação se tornasse ainda mais quente correndo em suas veias. A garota é delicada, do jeito que Chloé odeia. Ela toca os lábios com a ponta do dedo indicador, lenta e cuidadosamente, quase como tortura para Bourgeois. Ela pode sentir a vibração dos grunhidos necessitados da loira, mas é benevolente. Sabrina se deleita nela como um felino com sede de leite, e Deus, Chloé a adora. O choque quente que passa por seu corpo fazendo com que suas mãos sejam automaticamente levadas aos cabelos vermelhos da parceira, dedos ociosos puxando-os sem piedade. A menor avança com ainda mais vontade, trabalhando vigorosamente com a língua e o indicador na entrada da loira, arrancando, suspiros seguidos de soluços quebrados da mesma.

━ Por favor, Sabrina, ─ o nome da ruiva sai como um gemido pelos lábios de Bourgeois, o que faz os olhos da mesma se acenderem em animação ─ faça o que v-você quiser, só… me faça gozar.

━ Á suas ordens, princesa. 

As mãos da menor seguram uma das coxas da loira, dando-a livre acesso para atacá-la. Chloé grunhe com o estímulo excessivo do bombear incessante da ruiva entre suas pernas, a tensão em seus músculos se tornando ainda mais intensa. Sua respiração prende na garganta por meio segundo enquanto a menor a dá uma investida, o tremular constante de suas coxas se tornando espasmos e o calor branco do clímax a atingindo violentamente. Ela absorve a pulsação involuntária por alguns segundos, o sorriso em seus lábios fruto de puro êxtase. 

O respirar de Chloé é pesado, os olhar desfocado e a boca seca. Ela não cometia mais o erro de principiante de não ter uma garrafa de água no topo do criado mudo. Rolando preguiçosamente, ela abre a garrafa com as mãos trêmulas, bebericando devagar. Maconha e orgasmos são uma péssima combinação para a hidratação do corpo entretanto, funcionam muito bem juntos. 

Sabrina a encara, sentada em posição de lótus do lado oposto da cama. Chloé odeia admitir que está viciada no que quer que seja essa bolha que elas criaram. Na clavícula funda, nos seios pequenos, mas redondos… no quão alva sua pele é, no quão quente e vermelha ela se torna em apenas um toque. Nos mamilos rosadinhos e pontudos. Agora é a vez de Chloé encará-los, arrancando uma risada da menor.

— Meu rosto está um pouquinho mais para cima, Chlo. ─ Ela diz, por debaixo de seu sorriso bobo É nesse momentos onde ela se sente mais viva, a sensação do vermelho ali, formando uma poça na boca de seu estômago.

— Você me exauriu, ─ a loira reclama, sacando da gaveta mais um dos bolados, o isqueiro dourado já aceso. Ela traga, os olhos fechados a centrando e logo em seguida expelindo. 

Ela o oferece para Sabrina, que se põe de quatro e aceita, copiando Chloé, que a olha com uma das sobrancelhas recém feitas com suspeita.

— Eu realmente te cansei, huh. ─ ela reflete, tomando seu devido lugar no lado esquerdo da cama king size, os cabelos cor de bronze caindo sob o travesseiro macio. Perdida em seu frenesi sexual, ela não notara o quão cansada estava.

Chloe, ao vê-la serena ao seu lado, não hesita ao apagar o cigarro, se enfiando debaixo dos lençóis de seda, a cabeça apoiada no seio direito da garota. Elas se mantém assim, a respiração sincronizada, a mão de Sabrina suavemente fazendo curvas contra as costas de Bourgeois, focada no arrepiar sutil de sua pele. O silêncio não lhes é incômodo, a cidade já faz barulho suficiente do lado de fora. 

Em seu estado de embriaguez, como em todas as outras vezes, Chloé se aproveita do calor irradiado pela menor. Deposita um chupão lascivo no peito da garota, a marcando como propriedade. Agora, ela pode descansar em paz.

Sabrina tem a sua marca, como mais ninguém tem.

**Author's Note:**

> MULHERES SENDO LINDAS E CHEIROSAS SABE EU AS AMO.


End file.
